The New Neighbor
by OneFifteen
Summary: It all started with a truck that was unpacking things right next to his house. First story and rated T for good measures
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

* * *

A shirtless boy with pink hair laid down on his bed, nothing else to do except to stare at his phone waiting for a text, but it never came. So, he decided to wear his black tee and his black armband on his right hand before going to nearby park just close to his house. He arrived there within minutes and sat down on a bench watching kids play at the playground remembering how he used to play there when he was little, he'd always played in the swing set and often tried climbing on the metal pole for some reason only to fall down on the sand and getting his shirt dirtied with sand.

He decided to go back home after 30 minutes. On his way home he saw 'Magnolia Movers' truck going to the direction of his house with a red Mercedes following just behind, he saw the people inside the car, they were all blondes. Someone inside the car caught his eye, A blonde girl, she was playing with her phone while waiting to reach a house then it struck him like lightning, _There's a vacant house right next to mine_ he thought as he followed the car, well it _was_ going the same direction as his house.

When he reached home the car and truck stopped right next to his house like he hoped and expected it would. He quickly went inside his house to the living room, it consisted of a tv hanging on the wall with a couch for three just opposite of it and armchairs placed 45 degrees of the tv to the right and left of the couch. He sat down on the couch and turned the tv on forgetting about the girl he had saw.

He was enjoying watching baseball when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" He said as he got up from the couch and started to walk out of the living room toward the hallway and opened the door and surpised when he saw,

The blonde girl from before.

"H-hello." She stuttered it was obvious that she was shy. "Hey, who're you?" He asked, " I'm your new neighbor, I just moved in here, my house is right next to yours in fact." She said pointing to her house next to His, He noticed what she was wearing, it was a white and blue Heart Kreuz sleeveless shirt with a blue skirt and a belt to support the skirt. "Oh, you can come inside if you want to." He said pointing behind him, she agreed and came inside while he asked for her to sit on the couch saying that she can change the channel if she wanted to while I make some drinks.

**Boy's POV**

I walked into the kitchen to make some drinks, I found a bottle that said rose syrup on it, I added the syrup to a jug and mixed it with ice and water, after I had done that I tasted it and walked out of the kitchen after I the syrup tasted good.

"Here." I poured her a glass of the syrup while putting the jug on a coffee table just in front of the couch and poured myself the syrup. She took it and drank the syrup and putting the unfinished glass of syrup on top of the coffee table right next to the jug.

"Thanks. My name is Lucy Hearfillia by the way." She thanked me as she extended her arm to shake hands. "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I said as we shook hand with each other.

"So," she started I looked at her waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"How long have you been staying in this house?" She asked, "As long as I can remember." I happily said recalling the memories when I first moved in here.

_Thirteen years ago…_

"_Wow! The house is so big!" A five year old pink-haired boy said wandering around the house._

"_Yeah, it would fit for another child." A red haired man said, it was Natsu's father, Igneel Dragneel. "Another child?" said a light blue haired woman walking behind Igneel, it was Natsu's step mother Grandine Marvell now Grandine Dragneel. "Yeah a little sister or brother for Natsu." Igneel pointed towards the running and cheering Natsu, he was really happy because of the big house._

_A Year Later_

"_Guys! I have something to announce!" Said Grandine happily, "What is it mom?" asked a curious Natsu, "Yeah what is it honey?" Igneel asked and Grandine just giggled, "I'm pregnant!" She said and Igneel's eyes went wide in surprise while Natsu just remain confused, Igneel hugged his wife and asked, "How long?" " Tomorrow will be a month since I've been pregnant!" She answered and Igneel just hugged her tighter._

"_U-um, what does 'pregnant' mean?" _

"_It means that you're having a little sibling!" Igneel Explained and Natsu cheered and started running around the house for fifteen minutes and Igneel and Grandine just kissed each other._

_Present day._** Lucy's POV**

I just sat there quietly as Natsu told his story and he finished it with a toothy grin, I felt my heart skipped a beat and blushed. "Where's your parents and sister now?" I asked "Wendy is going to Romeo's house and as for my parents they're working and always comes back at seven." He explained and looks at the digital clock sitting on the coffee table, it read '5:39', "I'm supposed to be going soon." I said and he pouted, "C'mon Luce! Stay for dinner!" I blushed upon hearing his nickname for me and I can't simply deny that cute pout he was giving me.

"Okay." I said.

"Yay!" He cheered.

"I'll inform my parents first." I said as I took out my Samsung A5 and called mom saying that I'll be home at 8.30. Once done, I went to the living room where Natsu grinning at me. "When will dinner start?" I asked while looking away as I blushed, _That grin, I swear….._ "Right in, 5,4,3,2,1" He counted down and as if on cue a young girl's voice echoed saying that she's home and the food he was making was ready. "Natsu-nii! I'm hungry!" She said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down on the dinner table, it was a long table with more than 4 seats placed, '_must be for guests' _I thought as the blue-haired girl noticed me, "Natsu-nii, who's the girl?" She asked pointing at me and Natsu explained what happened and she just nodded her head with understanding look in her eyes. "Nice to meet you Lucy-san, I'm Wendy Dragneel!" She chirped and extended her arm to shake hands with me, I accepted her offer and shook her hand, "Likewise Wendy-chan." I said while Natsu had just finished putting meals in front of us and gave me a bowl of rice, I thanked him and soon after that I started going to the door signaling to the siblings that I'm going home.

"You wanna hang out again tomorrow?" Natsu asked as he opened the door for me, I guess chivalry isn't dead yet.

"Sure." I said before going out of his house.

"Goodnight Luce."

"Goodnight Natsu."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Bold for news reports/statements**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I'm at Natsu's house watching the television with him.

"Ne Natsu", I started to ask and he looked towards me,"Where are your parents?" "No clue." He answered.

**Reports showed that an accident had occured at 10 pm yesterday. **

We both stopped staring at each other and looked towards the television.

**A pair of married couple killed on impact.**

"No. It can't be", Natsu trailed off once the television showed the aftermath of a blue mercedes crashed with a yellow jeep.

**The couple was known as Grandine and Igneel Dragneel from the Dragneel's Company.**

I looked towards Natsu shocked completely written on my face, his head was down,

"Natsu, hey Natsu. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not Luce. I need comfort right-"

I didn't let him finish as I hugged him, he cried on my shoulders, his tears wetting my blue t-shirt

"Why does it have to happen now!" He sobbed he kept sobbing and said 'why' . "Shh, we can't alter fate Natsu."

"B-but-" he tried to reason with me but end up bursting in tears again.

**A few minutes later**

Natsu went to the bathroom to fix himself and the doorbell rang, I opened it and saw two of Natsu's friends one is a redhead named Erza Scarlet and a raven-haired haired boy named Gray Fullbuster as they introduced themselves to me and I explained what happened a few minutes earlier. Wendy came down and I had to lied as Natsu told me to saying that her parents are going on a bussiness trip.

The bathroom door opened revealing Natsu his hair messy as always but his eyes wasn't red anymore and his cheeks aren't puffy anymore.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To the park."

* * *

**Sorry that it's rushed I didn't much inspiration at the time. If you can PM me if you have some ideas for me. I'll update mostly once per week because of schoolwork and such.**

**Sorry again guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

We went to the park to clear our mind out of things, mostly mine. I was still devastated abou my parent's accident, wait come to think of it Lucy hugged me, does that mean she likes me? Damn just from the thought of that makes my cheeks burn up a little.

"Natsu!"

"Y-yeah what?"

"You've been spacing out for like 10 minutes now, what are you thinking about?"

"N-nothing."

"We're going to get some ice cream, you want some?"

"Y-Yeah sure." I stuttered I mentally cursed myself for that. So, we got ice creams chocolate for Lucy, strawberry for Erza, the coldest ice crean they've got for Ice Princess and tabasco flavoured ice cream for me.

"I'm going somewhere for a bit, okay?" I asked and they all nodded, "Can I come with you Natsu?" Lucy hesitatedly asked I just walked away and thanks to my sensitive hearning I heard Lucy's footsteps behind me.

"Where are you going Natsu?"

"No clue, I'm going where my feet takes me."

So we wandered aimlessly until I found a stray cat just sitting right infront of us, the strangest part is the fur, it's _blue_.

Lucy run towards the cat and it just stayed there, when I looked at her she was so happy, "Natsu what should we name him?"

"How about Happy?"

"Happy?"

"Yeah Happy, you were so happy when you took hold of the cat and I'm happy seing that you're happy." I smiled, not a fake smile but a real smile. I guess I was really happy. After a quite some time we went back to the place where Erza and Gray.

"Where are they?" We said as we approached the table, as we inspect it closer we saw a note, it read:

_Have fun lovebirds._

* * *

**_Lucy's POV_**

"Damn it Gray!" Natsu said, frustrated as he sat down on the bench, "Natsu," I said as he looked towards me, "C-can I sleep in your house tonight?" I asked hesitately, "Sure. Let's go." He stood up and started to walk to the direction of the exit. I catched up to him,"Race you!" He said as he bolted out of the park while I stood there for a second, processing everything before running after him.

A few minutes later

"I still can't believe I lost to you!" He asked, we were inside his bedroom, he sat cross legged on the floor while I sat on the bed. "I can't help it, I love running." I giggled looking at his frustrated face, "Just you wait Heartfillia, I'll beat you one day." He smiled, "Where are you going to school by the way?" He asked, honestly I don't know where am I going to school, mom and dad said that I get to choose for myself, "I honestly don't know, there is a school near our neighborhood right?" I asked, "Yeah, it's Magnolia High, you should attend there so I can be with you all the time." He simply said, "Why would you want to be with me?"

"So that I can copy your homework."

"You won't"

"Try m-" I didn't finish my sentence as he tackled me, tickling every place that is open, "I give up, I give up." I said between laughter he was on top of me smiling devilishly , "I won't copy from you anyways, I'm the Natsu Dragneel I don't need help in academics." He said cockily I just giggled when he face fell on top of mine his cheeks touching against my lips, I tried shaking his shoulders but a soft snore is all the answer I get, "He's so peaceful when he's asleep and he looks kinda cute that way." I mumbled as I positioned his head on top of the pillow, he doesn't have another pillow in his room and I'm exhausted from all the tickling he gave me and all the stuff we did, so I just simply positioned my head on top of his chest, he's so warm I would do anything to get him to be my personal heater at home. Slowly I started to drift off to sleep, still thinking aboht Natsu and I question my feelings towards him. We're just friends, _right?_


End file.
